


Tumblr Prompts

by blueeyedmasterpiece



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeyedmasterpiece/pseuds/blueeyedmasterpiece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the prompts I've done on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Childhood Best Friends (Grubin)

**Author's Note:**

> (Anon requested: for the prompts, childhood best friends with grubin, please? :) <3) I think this will be the first time I’ve written Grubin)

Bruce first met Joel when he was six.

The kid’s eyes sparkled with life as he hid behind his father, staring at Bruce as he stood in the doorway with his mom. There was small talk between their parents as Joel and Bruce continued to stare at each other, Joel’s father realizing Joel staring and patting his son on the head.

“It’s okay J, you can play with him.”

Joel smiled wide as he quickly ran up to Bruce, Bruce backing up into the house as Joel got closer. When Joel finally got close enough and Bruce stopped backing up, he stuck his hand out for Bruce to shake.

“My name’s Joel! We’re your new neighbors!”

Bruce just stared at Joel silently and didn’t shake his hand, Joel lowering it in sad defeat. He pouted a little before Bruce finally said something, a small lisp forming on every other word.

“You like Legos?”

After that, Bruce didn’t know his life without Joel, both of them growing up together. Both of their parents had pictures of them through the years, both growing in height and size.

In high school, Bruce was sort of “pushed” into football, the look of him screamed football player to the coach, but Bruce hated it. He wasn’t much for the sport, loved to watch it but wasn’t much for playing it. But his favorite thing was to look in the stands and see his parents, Joel’s parents, and Joel cheering him on, Joel being the loudest of all of them. It made Bruce’s heart skip a beat, but he ignored the feeling.

It became worse as their senior year approached to its end, Bruce luckily getting a scholarship for football and Joel being offered a full paid college tuition to go to Italy and study. It hurt Bruce in every way to see Joel so excited to go to Italy, knowing they were never more than just friends as Bruce knew the feelings he had.

It wasn’t shown until Joel was leaving, until Bruce woke up late to say goodbye to Joel and cried because he will never see his friend again for a few years. It wasn’t until there was a knock at his door and Bruce opened it to almost be tackled by Joel as he kept saying “I’m sorry I told them no I couldn’t leave you I’m so sorry” and they both cried in each other’s arms.

Bruce never knew his first kiss with Joel would be after they fell asleep curled together in Bruce’s bed.


	2. Drugs Break Hearts (Runntag)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( @lookabitharder also requested: 35 (one of them trying to get the other one off of drugs au) with Joel/Lawrence) now this is going to be angsty.)

Joel worried about Lawrence way too much for his health.

Lawrence couldn’t keep a job, he couldn’t drive himself anywhere, couldn’t do anything because he seemed to always be high on some pain meds he got from a “friend”. Joel would always come home to Lawrence droopy eyes and his words slurring over each other, making Joel sigh loudly as he gathered up trash and broken glass from the floor.

“Hey, hey Joel. Joel, honey, I’m… It wasn’t my fault.”

Joel just rolled his eyes as he continued to clean up, accidentally cutting his hand on glass and watching his own blood drip onto the floor. He didn’t care about it as he picked up the last pieces and threw it away, hearing Lawrence mumble about stuff but not listening to him anymore.

Joel really did love Lawrence, had gotten in a relationship with him even when he knew Lawrence had a drug addiction. It was probably Joel’s fault anyway, had to lose a little bit of his soul so he could take care of Lawrence. Joel knew the consequences.

But he continued to stay with Lawrence.

He bandaged up his hand and led Lawrence to the bedroom afterwards, held to his hand tight to somehow show he cared. Lawrence stumbled a few times and Joel would turn to catch him, feel less squish to his body and sigh sadly. He hated what Lawrence was doing to himself as he had Lawrence lay down on the bed. Joel changed quickly and Lawrence fell asleep before Joel got done brushing his teeth, Joel wrapping himself around Lawrence to protect him from nothing but himself.

Joel finally fell asleep as he felt Lawrence’s pulse calm, and waited for another day to repeat again.


	3. I'm In Love With You(r Boyfriend) (Spovic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Anon requested: Spovic 43? (falling in love with their best friend’s partner au)) I’m going to make it Bruce being Sean’s best friend.)

Sean had a big heart for a small guy, falling in love “too” easily with people.

Bruce knew this, would watch Sean stare at the pretty bartenders at bars and he could tell he was head over heels, even when he may never see them again. Bruce had no idea how to deal with it, he always fell in love after he had gotten closer to someone, had always been a close friend before a soft lover.

So when Bruce started to date Adam, he wasn’t surprised that Sean fell in love too.

He saw the glazed look Sean would get in his eyes, the soft smile on his face when Adam talked to him. Bruce wouldn’t lie that he got jealous, started to split Adam and Sean from each other when they hung out. It hurt his feelings, even when he knew Adam was just being a friend to Sean.  
He just didn’t want Adam to leave.

They were at a holiday party when he finally snapped, brought Sean to a separate room to talk to him.

“Sean, I know you and Adam are close, but I can see the way you stare at him, and I kind of want you to stop.”

Sean’s face went bright red and he stammered of his words, trying to make something up, but couldn’t find the words. He finally went with “sorry Bruce” and Bruce accepted it, started to leave until he felt Sean grab his sleeve.

“Bruce, I don’t mean to bring any harm to your relationship, I just fall too easy.”

“I know, you’ve always been that way,” Bruce turned to him, got Sean’s face. “But this time, I’m telling you to stop.”  
Sean nodded as Bruce turned and left.

He didn’t see the way Sean eyed him as he left the room.


	4. He's Not My Boyfriend, He's Not My Husband (Spovic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( @lookabitharder requested: Spovic with 50 (going through a divorce au) I’m not making this sad I can’t do it.)

Even after the house was half empty, Sean didn’t feel all that sad.

Adam still came by to play video games and drink with him. He would sometimes stay at Sean’s apartment to take care of their dog Donut, and even come over to see the big guy.

Sean still had a love that never burned out for Adam, loved to see him laugh and smile. Sean knew it could cause problems, but Adam just let off a positive air that Sean craved. He fell in love, and never fell out. And in some ways, he thinks Adam is the same way. They wouldn’t still be so close if he didn’t.

Sean shook the thoughts from his head as he watched Adam play with Donut, fall into the grass as Donut wrestled to get the toy Adam had a grip on. Sean could hear Adam’s laugh from where he was, smiled painfully as he watched them.

Someone came by and tapped Sean’s shoulder, Sean looking up at the elderly woman as she sweetly smiled at him.

“Hello young man, is that your husband there?”

Sean looked back over to Adam and Donut, seeing Adam try to pull the toy out of Donut’s mouth as he still laughed.

“God, I wish he was.”


	5. I'm Going to Fight My Lover in the Street! (Killems)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( @estie-estie requested: Star-crossed lovers with Killems? :D) oh man I’ve never written a star-crossed lovers fic! I hope this is good!)

The first time James saw his lover was passing in the street.

James met with soft brown eyes and stared at him until he turned away, lost into the crowd. James stopped and turned to find him, let people push him a bit as he looked as far as he could for the guy. He was unsuccessful and turned back to continue walking, getting lost in his own crowd.

The second time was on the subway.

For some reason, James felt like he was being stared at, looked around a bit from where he stood to see a guy pressed tight into a seat, his brown eyes mesmerizing in the dim light. His beanie sat securely on his head and James recognized the features, the eyes, the way the guy smiled before looking back at the floor. The doors opened and James lost him again, stood where he was and let people through as he looked for the guy. He was unsuccessful again and he continued his ride home sad, pulled his scarf over his mouth.

When he saw beautiful brown eyes again, it was in his dreams.

His hands were warm on James’s skin, were soft and caring and made James shiver. His laugh, even though James had never heard it for real, was music to his ears. His moans were even prettier and James awoke gasping and needy. He wanted to feel the guy’s hands on him for real, wanted to actually hear his laugh and his voice and his moans. James’s wanted everything.

The next time James saw his lover, it was five in the morning on a Saturday.

There was a quick knock at his door and James didn’t move for a while, thinking it was his neighbor Lawrence wanting to continue their argument about different kind of anime. He finally got up from the couch when there was a third group of knocks, unlocking his door to yell at Lawrence when he was met with brown eyes and very messy hair.

“Uh, hi. I’m Adam, I moved in at few doors down and my water went out, can I borrow your shower?”

James stared at Adam for a long time before letting him in, Adam quickly going to James’s bathroom and closing the door. James didn’t understand what was going on until Adam came out of the bathroom, fully clothed and a soft smile on his face.

“I’m guessing after you meet someone a third time out of coincidence that destiny wants you to be friends or something.”

James smiled bright as he looked Adam up and down, finally looking him in the face.

“Yeah, or something.”


	6. A Scream (Grovic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Anon requested: 3, a scream, with Adam/Bruce (Grovic) I’m not sure what verse this is.)

Adam and Bruce laid on the roof of their apartment, filled with enough booze to last them most of the night. Adam had became giggly after the third drink, staring at the sky even though there were no stars.

That didn’t matter really, Bruce was all the stars Adam needed. He was his sun, his moon, his galaxy, and Adam knew he could scream to everyone about Bruce. That he could give up so much for Bruce.

He heard Bruce sigh and turned his head to look at him, to see the smile on his face. Adam smiled too, because everything was perfect when Bruce was around.

“Adam, I could scream out how much I love you,” Bruce muttered, his eyes glassy as he looked at his boyfriend. 

“I could too, god Bruce, I would.”

“Then do it.”

Adam scrunched up his nose and sat up, stumbled to the edge of the roof and cupped his hands around his mouth. He looked at Bruce with a smirk before breathing in, closing his eyes before he screamed.

“I love you!”

Bruce sat up and smiled a goofy, drunk smile, watched Adam walk back over to him and sit down, looking satisfied.

“I love you too.”

“I know you do.”

Bruce rolled his eyes before pulling Adam into a hug, pressing kisses to his has and neck. Adam giggled and tried to push Bruce away as moved his way to Adam’s lips, softly kissing him.

Yeah, Adam loved Bruce to the ends of the earth and back.


	7. As a Goodbye (Greentag)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( @littlemisskittyroosterteeth requested: 35, as a goodbye, with Lawrence/Bruce (Greentag) I’m not sure what au, but you know, it’s whatever.)

The moment the gun went off, Lawrence realized he needed to call Bruce.

He knew probably should’ve called the police first, but a feeling in him told him to call Bruce, to talk to him. So as he scooted down the gross wall in the alleyway, he dialed Bruce’s number and pressed it to his ear. It felt like forever before Bruce picked, his voice groggy and quiet from sleep.

“Lawrence? Where are you?”

Lawrence smiled as he pressed his hand to the wound, feeling warm blood slip through the cracks of his hands. “H-Hey, Bruce. You feeling okay?”

“Uh, yeah. Are you okay Lawrence, you sound funny.”

“I’m fine, I’m just at the store. It’s why I called you. Was going to ask what you wanted for dinner,” Lawrence forced out a laugh, tried to make it sound like he was okay. He didn’t want to have this conversation, not at all.

“Um, whatever you want is fine. You’re a good cook, I trust you to make something great,” Bruce’s voice still sound tired, but Lawrence could also hear the happiness and contentment in it as well. It hurt too much.

“All right, I’ll make some spaghetti or something.”

“Okay, see you later Larr.”

“Yeah, yeah. Hey Bruce?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you,” Lawrence tried not to choke on the words, could literally see the lazy smile behind his closed eyes. 

“I love you too.”

Bruce hung up first, Lawrence letting his phone fall out his hands as he let off the pressure of his wound. He started to shake from the pain as he let himself cry, choking up as his body became numb.

“I-I’m s-so… I’m so s-sorry.”


	8. Like Honey (Joel/James)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( @kovicsface also requested: 29: Slowly, the words dripping from your tongue like honey, with FHOT7 (Joel/James centric (I wanted to do both of your requests if that’s okay :) )

Everyone was so busy recently, it was hard for Joel and James to find time to be together.

But Joel knew James was good at finding time for each of them, got the best way to hang out with them even when his schedule was piled high.

That’s how both of them were up at midnight making a cake.

Joel was trying his best to be quiet, knowing James and him would get in trouble if they made too much noise and woke up their boyfriends. He didn’t even know why he agreed to make a cake with James, but only fifteen had gone by and they were both already covered in flour, James’s smile bright and beautiful as Joel smiled back.

It took them three tries and a huge mess until they finally had everything perfect, Joel putting the cake in the oven to bake. They both slipped down to the floor and Joel knew James had a shit eating grin on his face, Joel pushing James away when he got close.

“Matt and Lawrence are going to kill us.”

“Nah, I think we’ll be fine. We have cake to give them if they start yelling,” James laughed, head butting Joel’s shoulder to silently say ‘I love you.’ Joel smiled as he felt James’s arms worm around him, pulling him close.

“I love you too,” Joel announced, the words flowing off his lips like honey on a spring day. Joel knew James was still smiling as he felt him kiss his cheek, the kiss probably tasting like sugar and flour.

After everything, Joel wouldn’t mind this day to play over and over again.


	9. Broken (Kovntag)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( @kovicsface asked for: 29 Broken, as you clutch the sleeve of my jacket and beg me not to leave, with FHOT7 (Adam/Lawrence centric)

The others weren’t home, were out seeing a movie or shopping, not knowing what was going on.

“Lawrence, Lawrence please.”

Adam’s voice sounded so broken, sounded hurtful, but Lawrence didn’t stop packing clothes, didn’t stop continuing his search for his keys. Adam followed him around the house and begged, grabbing the back of Lawrence’s jacket as he walked around.

“Kovic, where are my damn keys?!”

“I-I…”

Lawrence finally looked Adam in the eyes, felt his heart break a bit as he saw his red, puffy eyes and tear wetted cheeks. He put both of his hands on Adam’s shoulders and shook his head, hearing Adam sniffle.

“It’s for the best, Adam, please,” Lawrence sighed, Adam shaking his head.

“Lawrence, Lawrence, please. Think about the others, think about what they’ll think when they come home and you aren’t here,” Adam got out without stuttering, grabbing Lawrence’s face and touching him, running his fingers of Lawrence’s skin.

“Adam, I’m sorry.”

He let go of Adam’s shoulders and dug into Adam’s pocket, pulling out his keys. Adam’s face scrunched up in sadness again, letting out a sob as Lawrence pulled away from him and headed for the door. Lawrence felt something stop him by his jacket sleeve, seeing Adam grip to the fabric as he continued to cry.

“Lawrence, I love you, please don’t. Please.”

Lawrence shook his head and pulled away, and left as Adam fell to floor and cried.


	10. As a blissful sigh (Spovic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( @everythingcanadian asked for: 25. In a blissful sigh as you fall asleep Adam/Sean. Hope this captures what you wanted :) )

The one thing Sean looked forward to each day was going to sleep.

It had been busy for the last few weeks, forcing Sean and Adam not get to hang out a lot. The only time they got to talk was during lunch, and even then there wasn’t much they got to do, only getting to go to work strictly after quickly eating something.

Adam had been in Austin last week, and Sean had missed him. Laid in bed and texted him until he fell asleep from the work day, always making sure that Adam went to sleep before him. It was difficult, their relationship, but Sean loved it, knew he wouldn’t want it any other way.

Now Adam was back home, but work still busied them, made them just fall in bed together and sleep. Sean didn’t mind too much, knew the weekend would give them time to be together, time alone.

But Sean realized, on Wednesday, that they didn’t need the weekend, didn’t need some form of a break to know they loved each other.

And when Adam passed out on the bed as soon as they got home, Sean just smiled and got in bed beside him. He sighed as the warm air came off his boyfriend, wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him close. Sean closed his eyes, but didn’t immediately go to sleep. He needed to to say something.

“I love you Adam.”

Sean knew Adam wouldn’t hear it, but it didn’t matter. At least he said it.

He closed his eyes, and went to sleep as well.


End file.
